User blog:LostInWarblerland/So Close Yet So Far Away Chapter Four
Here we go again I don't own Icarly or the song "Samantha Pucket can you please come and preform your song" one of the judges said I glared at her "never call me Samantha again" I replied and made her jump I laughed And walked onto the stage "what are you singing SAM" the judge said "you didn't ask anyone else that" I said "we know Sam we're just making sure you sing somthing........…aceptable" principle Franklin said I huffed "Im not tellin" I said "play the music music person" then I start When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart And I watched As he tried to reassemble it And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of love If it does not exist But darling, You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts And we’ve got to find other ways To make it alone Keep a straight face And I’ve always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that I’m Content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk Well, You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception I’ve got a tight grip on reality But I can’t Let go of what’s in front of me here I know you’re leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream Ohh— You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception And I’m on my way to believing Oh, And I’m on my way to believing Wow that felt good I looked round the room it was soo quiet I looked at Carly she gave me a thumbs up Gibby cheered and Freddie gave me a flawless smile. Wait what did I say. My thoughts were interupted by The judge she looked happy "thank you sama-" I glared at her "Sam" she said I jumped of the stage. Half an hour later the results were ready principle Franklin went through A list of names then he said "Carly Shay Gibby Gibson Freddie Benson And" he sighed "Sam Puckett" "YEAH WHOO" we all screamed. We stayed a little while longer then all left When I got home I ran up stairs and threw my self on my bed I have a BIG problem Well let's list them all shall we 1. I cried in front of Freddie 2. I opened up to the nub 3. I sang again but why?!?! 4. I said Freddies smile was flawless 5. I'm being nice to the Nub ughh I'm gonna have to prank him Uhhhhh stupid nub why is he so nice I fell asleep wondering what prank to play on Frednub The next chap will be up soon Also can anyone think of a duet that Sam and Freddie can sing Category:Blog posts